1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to image stabilization, and more particularly, to a characterizing point checking region setting apparatus and method, and an image stabilizing apparatus including the characterizing point checking region setting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to exactly detect a certain object, in particular, a moving object, by using a camera, each image has to be stabilized. However, it may be difficult to detect a certain object because captured images are shaken due to various external causes. For example, when a certain object is photographed in a state where a camera is exposed to an outside environment, the camera may slightly move due to, for example, wind or external shock. In addition, when the camera is mounted on a movable apparatus, the camera may be shaken according to movement of the movable apparatus. The shaking of images becomes severe as more external shock is applied to the camera, and eventually the object may not be detected exactly. An image stabilization technology is used to detect an object exactly by stabilizing the shaken images.
A Korean patent (KR 2008-0083525; Method for stabilizing digital image which can correct the horizontal shear distortion and vertical scale distortion) discloses a related art image stabilization method. According to the related art image stabilization method, a current frame is corrected by using characterizing points extracted from the current frame and characterizing points extracted from a previous frame. According to this image stabilization method, however, if a shaking degree of the image increases, image correction may not be stably performed.